Maybe Love
by LufflyNinja
Summary: A story inspired by the story of my life. A girl likes a guy and gets the courage to tell him even though he's not really a guy who is used to getting comments like that and doesn't know what to say...
1. Stressing

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so yeah I know I need to impove which is why I like reviews to tell me what's good and what's bad so I can change it up and make better ones!

**Author's POV**

Amber sat her head laying on her desk deep in thought. Her dark brown hair dangling in her face, it didn't seem to bother her though, was partly in a ponytail, but since it was near the end of the school day it was a bit of a mess. She was basically an ordinary girl that wasn't really able to be stereotyped or labeled. She was shy and most people don't really even know who she is, except for her friends of course. Her outfit was casual with a black shirt with a random button on it and plain blue jeans and vans. She didn't really want to attract attention to herself because she knew that usually ment trouble, no matter how you put it.

She had been thinking all day on how she thought she might like someone. She found it very weird because to most people this person isn't very attractive or much or anything other than what they might think of as a nerd. She continued to think for the longest time untill the bell rang dissmissing school.

**Amber's POV**

I picked up my backpack and looked around the halls searching for any of my friends. Once I saw Liz, who's locker was across from mine, I walked up to her and began to talk to her while she got things out of her locker.

" Alright I think I made a desicion." I said smiling slightly a bit annoied with myself.

" Tell me," Liz said not even looking up at her from her locker, just already knowing exactly what she was talking about. Her straight blonde hair hid the expression on her face which made it harder for me to say.

"I'll for sure ask him tomorrow," I sighed knowing she wouldn't believe me because of how shy I was and the previous failed times it had happened.

After that I caught a glimpse of a smile from her pale skinned face, " You will not," She said poking my side making me giggle some and hold where I was poked. I only sighed hoping that maybe, just maybe this once I could have a bit of courage. Liz and I walked for a little bit, untill she had to leave because her dad picked her up and I walked out the door to get on my bus.

Once I made it to my little bother's babysitters house I remained in deep thought the whole time and felt like total crap trying to prepare for tomorrow while little 3-year-olds climbed all over me.

**Next Day**

I was amazed how I had survived the night, but in the morning I started rambling on about basically nothing as usual as I waited to get to school. I sounded like a retard, but I tried looking a bit different that day so maybe I could gain a bit of confidence. It did help some to tell you the truth. I looked out the window feeling whoozy after seeing the school and what I will do today. I just kept mumbling though.

" I-I think I like you...I should have eaten breakfast. I'm starving. Toast sounds good right about now, and butter. Mmmm Toast," I about slapped myself for sounding so retarded, but once I got out of the car I saw a few of my friends waiting right inside the building for me. I laughed a bit and smiled as I walked in seeing they must had heard the news it made me feel a bit better because I knew they'd be pushin me to do it so I would. It seemed like everyone was here, Liz, Kacy, Tina, and even some of the guys were there. Mark, Kacy's boyfriend, and Mack, my good friend, and Drew.

" I bet you won't do it," Mark said laughing at me and picking on me as usual.

" I'm much more braver than you, and you know it!" I said laughing some knowing that we were probably both equally cowards and shy, since he wasn't even the one who had asked Kacy out, he got Liz to do it.

" No you're not! I'm much braver! I mean, I have a girlfriend and kissed her!" He said rubbing it in my face that I've only had one boyfriend which was Mack and even though we had went out for a few months we never did kiss, therefore I still hadn't had my first kiss.

After that I headed off to class feeling like I could throw up because I was just waiting for the perfect time to talk to him, since I don't have any classes with him. Time passed slowly, but not too slowly.

Before I knew it, it was lunch time. I sighed seeing that's half the day right there, but I still made an effort. I huried off to lunch and sat down with everyone now, including him. I mumbled his name a lot untill it dodn't sound like a real word anymore and I started mixing it up with other words.

"Matt...Matt...Matt...Matt...Matt? Mat. Math, uhg." I finally just ate the food in front of me and threw away the rest. I was happy to see that we had a break at the front of the school tody though. It was perfect to ask him now all I needed was the nerve.

**Author's POV**

The whole time Amber stood against the wall with her friends trying to confort her and she would try and go for it but it never seemed to work. Se'd always end up coming right back to the wall saying she couldn't do it. She wasted most of the free time doing so untill she saw that everybody was going in, which she didn't even get to go through the same door as him. She finally got enough courage to walk beside the tall figure.

**Amber's POV**

I glanced up at him every now and then feeling myself getting warm and looking for comfort from my friends, but only found them ignoring me because they were dissappointed in me. Finally I tried to speak.

" Matt," I spoke rather quietly and he didn't hear me the first time.

" Matt..." My voice sounded shakey and I was trying to look in his direction, but I was having problems, and he still didn't hear me.

" Matt!" I saw him turn his head in a bit of concern because of how pathetic I sounded, which I couldn't help but notice that me calling this time sounded more of a plea than to get his attention.

We continued to walk and I took a very deep breath and tried to hurry before he had to go through the door.

" Well, I've been trying to ask you for a while now. Will you go out with me?" I said my eyes squinted and I'm pretty sure that my face was terribly red, but as that moment passed I saw Liz taking off running and whispering to everyone else 'She did it!' and I couldn't help but smile at that.

After moments of watching Liz I finally drew my attention back to Matt, who looked a bit astonished, I was for sure the answer was no and since that's what I was expecting I didn't have my hopes up too high so I wouldn't be hurt and he wouldn't feel pressure.

I watched as he finally opened his mouth and his word was, " Maybe."

After that he had to walk into the school and I had to find the other entrance along with Kacy and Liz who were congradulating me and helping me stand up straight since now I felt light headed, happy and impatient about the answer.

**To be continued...**

Author's note: I hope you're enjoying it so far. I'll have a character info thing next, this was just basically an intro as to what's going on now and how some of the people act, this isn't everyone though. Please leave reviews!


	2. Characters

Author's note: As I promised, here are the character's since all of them are OC's and it'd be easier to get the story if you knew some background on them.

**Amber Bird:**

Amber is a shy girl who has had problems looking people in the eyes. She usually wears blue jeans and a t-shirt or a tanktop depending on the weather, and always wearing her vans. She broke up with Mack a few months ago because they weren't getting anywhere in their relationship. Because of it being her first relationship and a slow one, she still hasn't had her first kiss yet. When she is alone and bored she texts her friend in which she has never met in person, but is around her age and has basically the same relationship problems as her with her other friend. She has a terrible phobia of shots and is a bit scared of storms.

**Kacy Fay:**

One of Amber's most unique friends that it very hard to lable. She had dark brown hair that she tries to keep neat and close to her shoulders. The closest thing that could be described to her is decora. She usually dresses in bright colors that stand out and wears many braclets and necklaces of many colors too. She cares about how she looks most of the time, but she doesn't care about what people think about her looks and just likes how it feels and color coding it. She's most famous for her knee high converse shoes.

**Liz King:**

Liz dresses normally, kinda. She usually wears a baggy shirt and pants that she had gotten years ago, or jeans. Her blonde hair is completly straight and reaches a little below her sholders. She's really the matchmaker of the group, she managed to get Kacy and Mark together Amber and Mack together and convinced Roy and Tina to get together, she even managed to get two people outside of the group of friends to go out. She herself though has never liked anyone yet, and she absolutly loves videogames.

**Tina Flower:**

She's one of the most funniest friend Amber has. She usually wears a t-shirt or some sort of jacket and low-cut tanktop along with capris most the time. Her hair is brown and it curves in toward her neck, her skin is a bit darker complection. She picks on Amber a lot about liking Matt, because she personally doesn't care for Matt too well because he picks on her a lot. Her boyfriend is Josh, she usually ignores his sexist comments.

**Mark Fish:**

He basically wears any t-shirt, which drives Kacy insane and usually gets him new shirts. He has a very skinny figure just like all of the girls, except no...you know. He picks on Amber alot because they are basically the same when it comes to socializing. Shy. He's also very weak, like Amber too, except Amber's even weaker sadly. He loves Kacy very much he just has a hard time telling her even though he knows she knows and they have been going out for over 6 months now.

**Mack Rige:**

He has short blonge curly hair. He isn't too skinny, but he's one of the tallest boys. He's usually wearing a random t-shirt and denim shorts with tennis shoes. He talks to Amber a lot more than most of the guys in the group and they seem as close as a brother and sister. They even hit each other and groan when they give each other hugs. He usually goofs around a lot and doesn't know how to handle a relationship too well. He can play tennis and soccer pretty well, but he's not too sportsy and he runs oddly.

**Josh Jordan:**

He has long curly brown hair that usually hides his eyes, which seem to be a bit girly. He is always wearing his older brothers t-shirts and pants that hang too low on him, and he seems to have problems with belts. He leaves the group with the question, ' Does he have clothes of his own?'

He is the sexist in the group, but still smart. He is usually lazy and uncaring and when he's in a car he's almost always asleep. He is constantly telling Tina to make him a sandwich 'woman'. Everyone wonders why she takes it. They all love him though.

**Drew Harrison**

His hair is a dirty blonde mesh on his head. It's hard to tell how it looks, it's just kind of there, not in an afro type, but more like a few cowlicks all over his head. He's rather short compared to everybody else among the group and he usually wears t-shirts long enough to where it could be a dress on him and jeans that could fit him two sizes over. He's rather perverted and no one gets it really, but they do find him entertaining. He's one of Amber's closest friends that actually calls her and talks to her for a little while about random things.

**Matt Ridges: **

His hair is basically a blonde mop and nobody ever seems to know when he decided to brush it. Though his hair is fuzzy, it's also down to his sholders and messy. He wears thin glasses, which he can take off and not wear, but he rathers to have them on. He's not too good with dealing with a girls feelings like most the guys in the group considering really the only things he thinks about is, video games, soccer, and school. He is constantly wearing a soccer jersey of the team Arsenal and usually shorts that are either just the right length or a bit short which annoyies Amber so much and drives her insane.

Author's note: Alright, here's the main group! Other people aren't as important and won't be in there as much as these people are. I hope this has helped!


	3. A Brother's Help

Author's Note: Taha so we left off with Amber finally telling Matt him she likes him, and everyone else being proud of her and whatnot. Ok so let's kick it off from there!

**Author's POV:**

Matt looked a bit shocked after hearing Amber tell that to him, sure he had heard a few rumors that she liked him, but now he really knew. What was he supposed to say? So he said maybe. What he didn't know was she might have looked happy at the time, but that maybe will crush her later if he kept making her wait like that.

**Matt's POV:**

I walked back into the school thinking deeply now about what had just happened. It was hard to think at all with Liz trying to talk to me while walking backwards and Mack talking to Liz and watching me, wondering what I'll tell her. I knew that the girls would probably want me to say yes, but I didn't know what I wanted. The rest of the day I didn't see her, I don't know if she was avoiding me or if I wa avoiding her, but something just made me want to throw up.

Back at home was a different story. I had quickly finished my homework and had turned on a videogame and stared at it for a long time whem my little brother, Jobby, walked in and shot me with one of his toy guns. I smiled some trying to get my mind off of it and quickly picked up one of the other toy guns I kept in my room and ran out looking for him. It was amazing now that I thought about it how we both still acted like two little kids, even though I'm 14 and he's only two years younger.

I finally spotted him hiding behind the couch and jumped on the couch and shot him only to see he had grabbed the big gun. The big toy rocket launcher that even made a loud noise when you shot it. I tried to duck out of the way, but he had already shot it and hit me straight in the face knocking my glasses off my face and knocking me off the couch.

Once I revived, I jumped up quickly putting my glasses back on my face and looking for him. After I felt him run by I ran after him and picked him up easily, like a feather. It was rather fun to have the feeling of power every once in awhile to feel the other person squirm even though really it just looked like I was giving him a hug.

**Author's POV:**

After that Matt carried Jobby to his room and tossed him on the other bed he had and laid back down on his bed and played his videogame some the thoughts of what he should say slowly seeping back into his mind. Jobby on the other hand was ready to attack or run, Matt couldn't really tell, but he did know he wanted to talk to Jobby for a little bit.

" You can't leave, you're my hostage untill mom or dad come to save you, or dinner, whichever comes first." He said the thought of food making him feel a bit better.

Jobby frowned and sat back down on the bed and watched him play the game some, he looked like he was concentrating and wondering why Matt was doing so poorly at the game. He glanced over at his brother and saw that he looked troubled and began to wonder why.

" Hey, Matt? What's wrong, you're sucking at the game." He said pointing to the screen some a bit dissappointed that he didn't get to see any good action on the game today.

Matt just shrugged and dropped the controller, " Girl trouble..." He moaned and closed his eyes at never being in a situation like this before.

Jobby smiled some at how weird that sounded to some from his big brother, " Tell me." He said wanting to know now that he mentioned a little bit of it, " Come on I'm a hostage what else have I got to do?!" He said begining to bounce on the bed some getting anxious, he wouldn't mind having some tips himself because he, himself liked a girl.

" Well, a girl, one of my friends asked me out today..." He said waiting for his brother's astonishment before continuing with what he wants to say. And as he thought so it was true Jobby was a bit astonished that it was one of his friends that liked him.

" Wow! That's a bit funny, but then again you've never really liked anybody have you, I guess that makes sense. Most girls would have to know you to like you I suppose." He said nodding some at how Matt looked, knowing he wasn't the most attractive guy ever.

**Matt's POV:**

I glanced up at Jobby with a hard look telling him to back off some with that I'm already feeling bad and he smiled some, " Ok, so tell me more!" He said sitting back down on the bed as I started to spill my guts.

" I can tell she tried really hard to tell me this because she was red, and I could feel the heat coming from her, and I was about 3 feet away! I mean she could take this plenty of ways if I say no to her. If I say no to her and she find it in an insulting way, I might lose half of my friends, or at least from the girl portion and some from the guys too I'd think or at least part of their friendship. Where I don't know if I want to say yes... Why does this all have to depend on me? I already know that the girls are pretty dissappointed in me for making her wait on an answer!" I looked over at Jobby for help on this. What I got was an intent Jobby staring right at me wondering how this happened.

" Well, she could take it in a way where she doens't really care if you say yes or no." He said smiling some hoping that helps, " Maybe you should just wait for someone to mention it again, if no one brings it up maybe she's not really interested anymore."

I nodded still looking a little worried, " I can only hope so," I said happy that now it's the weekend and I have a few days left to enjoy myself before going back to that dreaded school for where the first time, I didn't want to see my friends.

**Amber's POV:**

" I swear I'm going crazy!" I said a little bit louder than I should have. I was on the phone with Liz while she was trying to comfort me on his answer.

" I can't say I'm not dissappointed in him, I don't know why, but I just feel mad at him," Liz said to me trying to somehow make me feel better in some way. I could tell she was very proud of me though, this was the first attempt for a relationship that anyone has tried to do without confronting her first.

" Don't worry about it, I don't mind, as long as I do get an answer from him I'll be fine!" I said pacing my room with my stereo's volume up a bit high and trying to occupy my time as much as possible for the next few days, " I can live with this, don't be mad at him." I was already planning what I'd do once I got off the phone and I already had an hour planned of my time. If I played my flute for about a half an hour dinner should be ready then I can go eat and then play videogames or something! Or maybe by the time I get off the phone dinner will be ready and I can stay up a bit later so I can sleep easily tonight.

" Are you sure you're going to be ok? You sound a bit hectic over there." I could tell she was worried about me and I could see why. I'm not the most planned girl or the quickest one, when you see me striving to do something, there's something wrong.

" I'm fine,Liz, really, just a bit...shakey, I'll get me something to eat and keep myself entertained somehow. Just don't worry I'm not going to commit suicide." I said smiling at how much better I'm getting, and calming down.

I heard Liz sigh, " Alright, if he says no I'll beat him up for you, because he made you wait just for dissappointment." I gave a sad grin feeling sorry for him for all the pressure that must be on him.

" Ok, I'll see you Monday I guess, Bye." I hung up the phone after that and watched my ceiling for about an hour and started to get hungry. For the past hour nothing had been on my mind, it had been almost as if I was asleep with my eyes open and I didn't have a dream. That always sickened me. I got a snack and looked at the clock and saw it was 11 o'clock p.m. Thank goodness. I went to bed right after my snack and luckily slept well.

**One Weekend Later:**

**Amber's POV:**

I woke up happy that maybe today I'll hear the answer, and finally get it over with. I was actually starting to gain some hope that he'd say yes and maybe we'd be able to add one more couple to our group. I got ready quickly, ignoring my sister's stupid comments she made at me about being little miss sunshine today for some reason and ate the toast that I had been wanting since last Friday, and alas made it to school. I started to get really nervous when I saw him and avoided looking at him as much as possible. I about punched myself for feeling like Friday all over again.

I don't know where the time went, but unlike on Friday, the day went by too fast. I kept thinking 5 seconds ago I was eating a peice of toast, but it wasn't true because we were just now leaving lunch, and into the gym. I never really did like being in the gym, but it seemed different today. Nobody was allowed to play basketball or anything, which is what Matt usually did, which made me a bit nervous after I sat down on the bleachers and then Mark sat down next to me only to make matters worse. I knew that he usually liked to pick on my about Matt, but today was just not the day.

I saw Matt walk in and so did Mark, and I could tell what Mark was thinking, he knows now so why not make jokes in front of him? Sadly enough I was right.

" Hey Matt! Here's a seat right here! Why don't you sit here?!" I watched him as he started to pat the seat right next to me and and smile and wave at Matt as Matt sat down in the stands a few levels down from us. I could feel my face turning very red and I could only look down as he continued to yell at him.

I was happy once Mark stopped, but then turned to me, " Has he given you an answer yet?" He said half smiling already knowing he hasn't.

" No," I said super quiet knowing what was coming next. Which sadly, again, I was correct.

" Hey! Matt!! Did you answer Amber yet?! Do you like her back?! What about it?!" I hid my face more feeling my face get redder and redder, hotter and hotter. In most books I've read, now would be the time a girl would wish to hide in a hole or just die to save herself from embarassment, I was rather used to this kind of embarassment, but I didn't feel like dying I felt like I _am _dying. I glanced up at that exact moment and looked down at Matt, just the same time he turned around and yelled at what seemed to be angry at Mark and said, " NO!! We're just friends!!" He said and turned back around. I lifted my head back up after that and sighed happy to have that over with. Sure I felt like I had just been stabbed, especially with the answer actually being for Mark, and I couldn't help but feel that the reason why I thought it sounded so cruel and heart breaking was because of Mark being an idiot. At least I had my reply, and thankfully I took it better than I had planed.

**Author's POV:**

Amber went the rest the day feeling better, so she thought. Really she had just been expecting that, but now she had proof that he said no to her and that's what she needed. The only problem for her was it was slowly sinking into her head now and she knew sooner or later she would just break if she couldn't do anything about it.

As soon as she got home though she crashed on the couch not doing anything at all, she didn't have an appetite for the next few days and didn't eat hardly at all, just enough to keep her mom from yelling at her. She was happy though after a few days she was invited to Liz's party at her house where she was going to invite the group and a few friends that were still close enough to go to the party.

She was happy once it reached the day of the party and she had started to get ready, she wanted to look nice. She didn't really know why though she just felt like looking nice all of a sudden then her usual t-shirt and jeans deal. She looked her a nice tank top seeing that it would be a bit hotter outside that day and her nicer looking jeans that had some decoration on them and she put on some makeup and tried straightening her hair, but it didn't work out too well. She the just put her hair up and had to admit she did look somewhat better.

**Amber's POV:**

I finally arrived at the party, I was one of the last people to arrive and I was excited just like everyone else. I managed to eat some of the cake that Liz had made. It was a giant cookie cake where she had put an icing triforce on it and ate that part of the cake too! I had a great time, though and it made me happy. I didn't talk to Matt any though, which was fine because I didn't know what to say, but by the time it was for everyone to go I did manage to notice one thing. Hugs. Lots of hugs. The guys parents seemed to come in all at once and we were all giving hugs to one another. I hugged Mark, even though he clearly didn't want me to, which only made it funner. I either hugged or got hugged by all the guys that were leaving, except Matt. It's not that he wasn't giving hugs to anyone, he hugged Liz, Kacy, and even Tina, who doesn't really even like him too well and gets grossed out just by hearing his name.

That's when it all hit me and I felt like I had to just burst. I was able to hold it though, but so many realizations started to hit me after that. 'He said no. NO!...I didn't dress up just because I felt like it, I dressed up for a compliment that never came. Not even a single word...NO! We're just friends!! How can he say we're even friends if we can't even talk to each other?' It was hard for me to hold it back, but I did all I could and just hugged a few more of my friends and tried to live with it.

I finally made it through the night mostly talking to my friends for the whole night about the strangest things and every now and then they'd ask me about Matt, but we usually got off the topic quickly.


	4. Bus wait

**Author's Note:** I'm starting to run out of ideas now so I'm going to write what I can and then I would love some help from my readers. You'd help me so much just leave you're idea and the name you would like credit by! I also must thank Lily or Calygirl205 for her help in this chapter for convincing me to do this now.

**Author's POV:**

Months past and the two were starting to talk more and worry less. What Matt didn't know though was that even though she had been rejected, Amber still deeply cared for him, and felt terribly nervous around him. She has tried so hard now to keep it secret from him and has decided to keep it that way so she never has to suffer like she did before again. She thought things were just fine the way they were which made him happy. Right? That's all she really wanted was for him to be happy.

She went the whole day and talked to him quite a bit which made her very happy too, when he talked to her. It was now the end of the day though and she was waiting for her bus. Her bus was the last bus, some people didn't even know it exsited because it comes about an hour after school gets out and just a few people ride it.

**Amber's POV:**

I was sitting up against the wall day dreaming for awhile counting down the days untill spring break. I didn't want to it to come because we were going to take a family trip to Tennesee, which isn't what I'm looking for right now. A trip with my little brother who won't shut up, my sister who's nagging me all the time now, my mom who only complains about my dad and my step dad who tries to be funny but fails at it terribly.

I just tried to get over it and zoned back in on real life. I noticed that people were coming out of the school all of a sudden in large groups. It scared me a bit at first because I thought maybe there were more people to ride my bus than I thought. I noticed that all of them were carrying instrument cases of some sort. I finally realized there had been band practice today! I thought for a moment, but didn't recall any band practice being scheduled. Finally it hit me, " Jazz band!" Those were scheduled every Friday, which took me just now to realize, and Matt's in that. I closely watched the door for a moment and my good friend Lily walked out and I waved at her and she walked over and sat with me.

" Why're you still here?" She said looking at me a bit suspicious.

" I'm just waiting on my bus, it's the last one..." I sighed still kind of glancing at the door.

" I didn't know a bus ran this late, sucks for you," Lily had to laugh a little at me for what poor luck I had. Then she got up picking up her saxiphone case and starting to walk off, " I have to go, my rides here, heh my ride beat yours" She said smiling and waving right before she left and got in a red pickup and left.

After that I didn't worry so much about Matt coming outside, it seemed as though he didn't show up for it or he had taken a different way out or left early. Of course, as always though, I was wrong. As soon as I was done thinking that and just finally relaxing, HE came out and looked around for his ride, and apperently didn't see it because he put down his sax case and glanced at me and waved sitting next to me.

I only looked away for a moment trying to hide my blush. I didn't want him to think that I still liked him, but I thought he probably did know anyway. I finally turned my head to see him sitting next to me, but not looking at me. He was looking straight ahead untill he finally looked over at me, " Is you're bus late?" He said looking a bit confused as to why I'm still here.

" No, I ride last bus on some days," I said nodding some remembering that I ride 3 different buses depending on the occasion.

" Wow, haven't you riden my bus before? I thought I've seen you on there once," Matt nodded and smiled.

I nodded and looked a bit dissappointed, 'Once? I ride that bus every Monday...' I didn't tell him that though he never really was good at observations of people, " Yeah, I've riden you're bus before, a few times actually. Every Monday." I said nodding some wishing my bus would just show up.

**Author's POV:**

They continued to talk some more. The more they talked the more it made Amber want to throw up with her being so nervous. She couldn't help but feel this way around him. They laughed a lot and they talked a lot and it seemed like the bus would never get there, or his ride.

" So, is your bus late?" He glanced up still seeing no bus and his car still not being there.

" Yeah, it's late." She sighed thinking there had better be a good reason why that bus didn't show up on time today.

" Well that's ok, because if it wasn't I'd be alone." He said pulling out his portable videogame and starting to play it.

As if it really made a difference if he was alone or not, if he could play soccer or play videogames he'd be fine. Now was the time when she never knew what to say, sure she liked videogames, but she couldn't think of how to start a conversation about them.

She watched him for a moment and leaned in a bit to see what he was playing, but she didn't bother to notice his face turned a little red once so and he quickly turned it off, " It...had a low battery." He said looking up and seeing a bus pull in, " Oh I guess that's your bus?" He said giving a little point to it and getting up off the ground and picking up her backpack for her.

She smiled some and took the backpack from him flung it over her sholder, " Yeah, I'll see you tomorr-...Monday" She said walking toward her bus and getting on it making sure she gets on the side where she can see him. She tried not looking at him, but she couldn't help it and she noticed that he looked over at her every now and then, she'd just turn her head of course.

**Matt's POV:**

I couldn't belive it, of all the people to see after Jazz Band. Amber. It was so weird. I don't have feelings for her, she's just a friend who used to like me. She used to. Not now. I walked over to the parking lot and waited to be picked up, I couldn't help but glance over at that bus every now and then wondering what she was doing now. Parts of our conversation would come back up in my head every now and then too, '3 buses, wow know wonder she's always forgeting things, and missing the bus, she has no idea which one to ride.' I don't know how long I stood there, but finally a car came up and I got in and sat in the car wondering what will happen to me next. I glanced over and saw Bubby with his game and playing it, which only brought up when she leaned closer to me.

I groaned wanting this to stop, to just think of what I normally thought of. What was it I used to think of? I can't even remeber that?! I think I've caught being forgetful from Amber! Aw crap, this isn't good for someone like me! What's wrong with me? I think I need to talk to Bubby again, or not, his advice about her last time didn't seem to work too well. She might have been smiling, but I think I hurt her.

I glanced over at Bubby who was already staring at me then I noticed him smile. I knew he already could tell just by looking at me that I was already having a problem.

" Another one?!" He laughed some reffering to me trying to turn down a girl now.

" Why don't you just play your games? At somebody has liked me!" I said not being able to resist sticking my tounge out at him.

Bubby only frowned at not being asked out and him being much more, not really _better looking___but cuter than his brother and still not having a single girlfriend or anyone ask him out.

I was laughing by the time we reached home because I found it funny that Bubby was still pouting over that comment, "Oh come on! Get over it!" I yelled at him and walked into the house.

**Amber's POV:**

I don't know why I don't really care for kids. I'm just guessing though it's because of taking care of them at the daycare. Sure I like them it's just being around them all day would get on my nerves. I finally got to the daycare and sat down on the couch, for maybe a second and one of the kids sits on my lap and is watching TV. I don't mind of course it doesn't matter. "How was your day?" I asked him.

" It was good..." He said smiling at me, before I knew it all the kids at the daycare were waving at me and sitting next to me, " HI AMBER!" It was rather nice, they're more friendly then most people at school. And sometimes they were better friends I mean how often do you hear, " It's ok if you want to rub my back." From a friend? If you put a sentence like that and you're adorable it's almost impossible to refuse to that offer!

After the kid got off my lap we all went outside and played around on the swing sets. I didn't mind going there after school, I met new people and make friends, better than staying at my grandmother's house and dying there. That was the other option from this place.

I enjoyed being with the kids though, and now we're all a big family! I started to push them on the swings, one was kicking me, but I didn't really mind. I was tired once my ride home was there. After I got in the car I was only able to think about Matt though, and it drove me insane. Here I was trying to get over him and now this! I hate life.

I finally got home and just layed around the house for awhile untill everyone got home. I wanted to talk it over with my sister, but I knew she'd never understand and she'd just end up telling my mom, which I really didn't want. I just have a problem with telling my family my personal secrets, I can't talk to them! Which I think I've done a pretty good job at hiding it truthfully, so far mom has thought I've liked all the guys in my group EXCEPT for Matt. Boy does she have it all wrong.

I saw my sister walk in and she just looked at me and then the house, " You need to put you're dirty dishes up, and did you clean your room?" After that I just got up and went to my room ignoring her because I didn't want to have to deal with her.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I kinda just made it up as I went and now I'm just a tad stuck so I thought I would just stop here for today, I must warn you it might be awhile before I can update this. I don't want my family to see this and I can't write it during the day and I have Band Camp all this week. So just leave me reviews for what I could do and you're name and maybe I'll use it! :D


	5. Surprises

**Authors Note:** So I finally decided to make another chapter, since no one decided to give me and ideas as to what could possibly happen. Oh well, I kinda know what I'll do. So here we go! So it's sumnmer break now on here.

**Matt's POV**

I was partially asleep in my bed when all of a sudden I felt something not so heavy land on me. Of course when I open my eyes it's Jobby just trying to wake me up. I shoved him off and he ploped into the floor, and I reached for my glasses. To my surprise when I put them on and looked at the clock it was 2 in the morning. " Why'd you wake me up?!" I yelled in a whisper voice at Jobby while throwing my pillow at him then yawning.

" You never told me what your problem was. I really want to know," He said smiling some, " And I can't sleep, knowing you're haveing a hard life might help," He laughed a bit as he watched me be frustrated and then finally calmed down for me to explain.

" I-I think I might like Amber now, but I don't know," He said looking real unsure, " What would you do?" I watched him for a moment as he thought hard and I continued to think hard of why I'd like her and why she liked me and if she still likes me.

The time passed and I didn't realize that Jobby had fallen asleep while thinking while I was left awake now thinking hard on it and getting frustrated and having to go get a snack every other minet so I could eat and think. I finally fell asleep too not realizing it, when I woke up it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon. I jumped out of bed angry that I slept that late, and that I still didn't have an answer to my question. I noticed that Jobby was no longer in my room and I snuck out of my room holding my pet lizard and looking for him. I found him sitting on the couch watching TV and eating a sandwhich. I held back my laughter as I walked up behind the beigh couch and put it down his shirt and took off running back to my room and trying my best to lock it. All I heard was a loud shreik then a bunch of stomping that kept sounding closer and closer. Soon I saw a lizard scurry into my room and a loud thud on my door. I laughed as I picked up my lizard and put it back in its cage then opened the door. I didn't expect what I got though.

Jobby had been jumping up and trying to slam the door open with all of his weight, I just so happened to open the door the same exact time he was in the air and he slamed right into me causing me to fall over. I yelped as we I hit the floor with his weight ontop of me, it managed to knock the breath out of me. I saw him quickly get up and stare at me for a bit, he was saying something, but I couldn't tell what. Everything was going blurry and I couldn't make anything out, " M...re...o..ay?" That was all I heard then everything just went out.

--

I opened my eyes seeing Joby staring right at me, I looked around seeing I was in my bed and I saw on my alarm clock it was 5. My eyes grew wide as I sat up, but a deep pain in my head caused me to lay back down. " Owwww, what happened?" I said laying there now holding my head. Jobby just stood there a moment staring at me, " You his your head on the side of your dresser...hard," He added kind of sheepishly feeling it was his fault. I just closed my eyes, " It's ok...I'm ok now." I sighed a bit aggrivated.

He smiled and then decided to just change the subject, " So Josh called while you were unconcious, he wanted to know if you wanted to stay the night tonight, " I nodded wanting to get away from the house.

A little later I was packing a bag for a few days, because I never know how long I'll stay there and it's good to be safe. Once I was ready I hopped into the car and went off to Josh's house.

--**That Night**

I don't know what came over me this night because here I was hanging from Josh's roof with both hands trying to climb back up on the roof with him grabbing my hands. I think I slipped or something, I just don't remember what happened. I hung from the 2 story house for what seemed like forever, " Joshhhhhh hurry my arms hurt, " I whined trying to lift myself up and feeling myself being lifted some. I finally managed to make it back up on the roof and I just laid there for awhile. Josh was laughing by the time I laid down and he laid down too looking up at the sky, " Hey, tomorrow we should walk over to Amber's house and scare her, I'm sure she would _love_ to see you," He chuckled and I just moaned not wanting to think about it. I just remembered that she live on the next road over, about 2 miles away from Josh's house, and they both lived pretty far away from any civilization. In fact they pretty much are neighbors and they're on two different roads!

I sighed finally sitting up, " Well I'm tired and am going to sleep...now," I said laying back down making Josh have to try and get me up to go back inside at least. After about another hour he finally managed to get me back in because he scared the crap out of me when he started to try and hang me off the roof by my foot. So I kicked him and got up before I slid off again and hurried back inside as quickly as I could which dubbed me "scared of slants" to Josh, but I was really too tired to care and I just passed out in his brothers bed and slept the rest of that night.

--

I was there for the next few days. It was about the 4th day I was there and me and Josh were playing soccer outside. It was fun, soccers my favorite sport to play and watch! I was doing good too. Josh and I were playing one on one and I was kicking his butt, litterally. I had 16 points he had 5. I was really having a fun time, and Josh was too but then he wanted to make it interesting by taking the water hoes and turning it on the feild. After so long the whole feild was sloshy and muddy, I took one step into it and smiled as I felt my foot just go through the top layer of mud. As soon as I did so though I was tackled to the ground by Josh. A nice splash of wettned mud flew up as we began to wrestle in the mud for a little bit. Or at least untill Josh's mom made us get up and give her our shirts so she can wash them while we go and get even muddier. The game was really interesting, with mud flying around everywhere and now looking like a couple of mud monsters and what not. Once we decided to quit it was late. Around 9 actually. Josh's mom wouldn't let us into the house because we were so muddy so we turned on the water hoes again and started to wash off.

After we were nice and clean she wouldn't let us in because we were wet, so we dried ourselves off with 2 towls that she tossed out to us. My mom walked over to me as I was drying off to let me know it was time to go. I only sighed not wanting to go back home yet. As I finished drying myself off there was a loud shrill scream that made us all go silent for a moment. After that we just kind of froze, Josh was the first one to speak. " Ahhhhhhh!!" He jokingly mimicked the scream of what they just heard causing us all to laugh. I already had all my things together so it was just a matter of putting it in the car. I said goodbye and thanks to Josh and his family then we headed off.

--

As we came to the end of the road I was staring out the window to see that there was a figure running towards us. " Mom stop I think I know them!" I yelled as my mom hit the break causing us all to jolt. I opened the car door and soon realized that figure running toward us was Amber! My mouth gaped as I ran over to her. She was crying and shaking, but I had no idea why. I noticed she had her arm on her side, so I tried to move it. I didn't get it too far, but enough to see why she had it there. She had a cut that had went right through her shirt and left a cut that was currently bleeding. I thought how amazing it must be for her to run 2 miles out to with such a scratch on her. I didn't stay for long though, I only helped her into our car, " Mom, let's take Amber back home," I said wondering why she came out like this. She grabbed my arm though and shook her head and rasped, " Just go...HURRY! Don't take me back there..." I nodded toward my mom and she nodded back and we rushed home after that. I kept my arm around her the whole time because I was very worried she'd fall out of the seat or go unconcious. My mind fluttered with ideas as to what happened, but none of them really made any since, and I didn't want to ask her.

We finally made it back home and I helped her in, but my mom took her to bandage her side. I sat in my room just waiting as Jobby sat in the bed across from me staring at me. I couldn't help but wonder if she was ok. Eventually Jobby had to ask me though, " What happened? Why's Amber here?" I just shrugged, " She didn't want to go back home. I suppose we'll call her house though and let them know she's here or something," I decided to finally walk out of my room after that and saw that Amber was sitting on the couch. She looked dazed, more like traumatized. Her eyes were wide and but her pupils narrow, her head was a bit back in disgust. I glanced at the TV to see if she was watching anything on it that could possibly be causing that, but it was just a soccer game in which my dad had been watching.

I frowned seeing she wasn't really any better than when we got her from the road, other than her wound was now bandaged up. She was wearing my mom's clothes rather than her ripped up clothes now though and she looked less messy. I saw my mom walk in from the kitchen and I looked over at her with curiousity wondering if she told her anything. My mom answered that by shaking her head slowly then turning to Amber, " Amber, I'm going to call your house and let them know where you are, I'm sure they're very worried," After that I watched as she suddenly snapped out of it, her eyes still wide but with fear.

" NO! You can't! Don't tell him where I am!!" She yelled. My mom just stood there for a moment not sure how to respond to that, " What should I do then, Amber you can't stay here. You're family would wonder where you are, and the police would arrest us if they found out we had you," Amber only nodded. I felt like a total idiot just standing there watching this, but I couldn't help it I really wanted to know what happened.

" Please, I'll call my dad tomorrow, just...don't call my house." She said calming down now her eyes going back to normal, somewhat. My mom sat down next to her and put her arm around her and gave her a hug, " Amber, you need to tell us what happened so we can understand," I sat down on the other side of Amber as she sighed and finally gave in to it.

" Alright, but...I don't know if I'll be able to get through it all, excuse me if I cry..." My face turned serious as I knew whatever happened must have been really terrible to make her so sad, actually now that I thought of it, Amber never seemed to be sad.

" My family was all at home, my sister, mom, stepdad , and my little brother. I was in my room when and it was around 9 when I heard something break and I peeped out of my room to see what happened. What I saw was my stepdad, holding a knife with blood dripping from it, my little brother laying on the ground stabbed about 10 times. I was terribly shocked," I saw her eyes starting to water, " my mom, instintivly wanted to defend for her children of course charged after him and he stabbed her in the throat, I soon saw that my sister was already dead and by now, I was the only one left. He saw me and I ran over to my window and busted it open with my alarm clock. As I crawled out though I caught my side on the glass, and he grabbed my foot. I screamed as loud as I could as he cut part of it with the knife, but luckily I slid out of his grasp before her cut it off or killed me," My eyes widened as I recalled the scream and felt terribly guilty that Josh made fun of it and that we all laughed about it, because here she was now crying her eyes out because no one was there for her at a time when she could have used anyone at all.

" After that I just ran, I didn't know where. I thought that if I just ran I might be safe, or I'd just die and I'd rather have someone find me in a bit more sighted place than a place where I know no one would find me. But now I don't even have much of a family...and I couldn't do anything but run..." My mom hugged her more now not even being able to believe what she was being told. She never would have thought that such a thing would happen. I couldn't believe it either I hugged her too feeling so sorry for her and feeling like I could throw up because I never thought someone could really do something like that. I hugged her too hopeing that it would just somehow make her better and everything would be normal again. How could that happen? That happy girl that I see everyday, the one I think I might like, no, _love, _hat to bear so much. I had to force tears back myself so I'd looked a bit stronger to her and help her get through this without commiting suicide or anything.

My mom looked up at me and told me to make Jobby sleep in my room tonight and Amber can sleep on Jobby's bed. I didn't think Amber would want to be alone though so once Jobby fell asleep I walked out of my room and into the room Amber was sleeping in. As I thought, she wasn't asleep. She was sitting upright the cover over her, shaking holding a steak knife. I was curious at first, I didn't see any fresh scratches on her, so she must not have been trying to kill herself thankfully. I walked completly in and turned the light on. She glanced at me and stared for a moment. I just sat down next to her and covered myself with the blanket too, " Why do you have the knife?" I said being cautious about the knife. She looked at me still trembling, " In case he finds me...I'm ready this time. I won't run away, either he dies or I am," After that tears rolled down her face again. I smiled gently at how she planned this, still worried though. I took the knife from her though and sat it down on the table and put my arm around her to let her have a sholder to cry on. I figured that eventually she'll cry herself to sleep.

--

I woke up seeing she wasn't on my sholder any more. I looked around and behind the bed to see if she was there, she wasn't. I saw my shoulder sleeve was soaked, I frowned after seeing that. I sat there for a little bit untill I heard people moving around outside of the room. I looked out and saw that mom was vacumming and Jobby was watching TV with my dad. I walked into the kitchen and saw Amber eating two waffles. I smiled and saw that there were still waffles left, which made me happy because I was really hungry. I took some of the waffles that were left and sat at the table with her and ate, " Hey Amber, want to go swimming later?" Amber just looked up, " I don't have a swim suit..." She said and continued to eat. I about smacked my forehead after remembering that, " Oh, uh well you could always wear my clothes to swim in, I don't mind." I saw her look down at her food, I think she was blushing and I smiled some happy to see her somewhat back to normal. I finished eating all 4 of my waffles, surprised to see she just finished her first one. I put my dish in the sink and walked into the living room wondering how long she was going to stay with us.

--

**Amber's POV**

I decided that maybe I could go swimming, maybe I'll feel better. I walked into Matt's room and sat down on his bed, realizing I was actually in his house. I smiled some, trying hard to feel better. I got into the closet and looked at his clothes not sure which ones he wouldn't mind if I wore, so I walked back out and tried to find him. I walked down the hall and saw Jobby run towards me, but barely miss me thankfully. I wasn't so fortunate when Matt ran down the hall. I fell over once Matt ran right into me, and we both fell over. It was rather painful with him landing ontop of me and I landed on hardwood floor, " Owwww..." I moaned as he laid there for a moment on me untill he sat up and gave me a bit of an unsure smile. I couldn't help but blush at him and smile, he looked too innocent from it. He helped me up me up then looked at me a little confused, " I thought you were going to get ready and get in the pool," He said looking a bit dissappointed. I smiled, " Yeah, I just didn't know what you wouldn't mind me wearing," I said looking down some. I felt so nervous here, but at least it kept my mind off from feeling bad which made me feel better about everything. He took me back to his room again and he pulled out a shirt from his closet, " There you go, and you can wear a pair of Jobby's trunks, they'd probably fit you better than mine," He snickered and walked out of the room as I found a pair of Jobby's trunks. I quickly got dressed and walked out feeling a tad akward wearing their clothes.

I walked out seeing that Matt and Jobby were already in the pool, and Matt was trying to stuff Jobby in one of the nets that they used to play a football/soccer kind of game. I laughed and started to get in the pool. Once I was in the clothes seemed to get really heavy, and I mean REALLY heavy. I felt like I could barely move, but I tried. Matt swam over to me after getting Jobby in the net and letting him squirm to get out, " So Amber like the pool?" He asked me, I nodded smiling at Jobby struggling to get out, " I think together we could take Jobby down! Join my team Amber!" He said trying to look triumphent, at that moment. At that time Jobby got himself untangled and fell into the water. Matt was still looking at me in such a triumphet way as Jobby sprang out of the water and shook his head wildly, " No Amber! Join me!! I need the help more than him! And he won't attack you!" He said throwing a rubber ball at Matt. I watched as it hit Matt in the head then he turned back to me, " So...who's team?" I glanced at both of them for awhile looking like it was a hard decision I finally looked up at both of them with a pretty big smile on my face. Then I splashed them with water to their surprise, " I think I'll be on my own team," I tried swimming away after that, but Matt falsified Jobby's statment of " He won't attack you, " When he swam over to me and picked me up.

I squirmed around a lot as Jobby came over and started to tickle my sides. I've watched them wrestle and fight before, so I found it a bit unfair at how they just took advantage of tickling me and using more 'girlish' ways of defeting me, but hey who was I to judge them on that. I finally manage to get free from his hold and tackled them both. Matt didn't really move as much as Jobby did, in fact I almost knocked Jobby down. After a long battle we all declared Matt won, because he was dunked the least.

--

It was about 6 o'clock when I decided that I should try and call my dad now. He'd probably be home by now. Matt sat next to me as I dialed in the numbers and put the phone up to my ear. It rang three times then finally a pickup. I gave a small smile to Matt to let him know they picked up, he smiled back at me, my stomach fluttered. Then finally I heard, " Hello?" and it brought me back to my attention.

"Hi dad,"

" Oh, hi Amber, didn't recognize the number."

" Oh...Is it ok if I come and live with you? Things have happend...and well, you'll probably hear about them soon, but I-...I really just can't talk about it right now, " I saw Matt put his arm around me and hug me to try and comfort me, but almost as quickly pulled back so I could continue to talk.

" Amber, are you sure you'd want to live with me? I am almost a whole state over, you'd have to leave your friends. And right now, I don't know if I can even handle it. We're in extream debt right now and I wouldn't want you to come down here only to have to put you to work. In fact I was planning on moving to a one room apartment untill I'm able to get back up on my feet. I really do think you're better off where you are-...where _are _you?" I only looked at Matt, " I'm at a friends," I sighed as he said he wanted to talk to their mom or dad or whoever. I took the phone to Matt's dad and let him explain everything.

I walked back over to Matt and sat down next to him, just now remembering that I was still wearing his clothes, which were still somehow a bit wet. He pat me on the head and smiled some, " So how's this all going to work out?" He said trying to look strong, but I could tell he was worried. And at about the moment I was going to answer Matt's mom walked in looking rather excited and announced in a happy tone, " I'm going to have a daughter for the next few months!" She said and immediatly ran over to me and hugged me. I just hugged her back and smiled already knowing that apparently I was going to stay here. I couldn't help but see Matt looked happier too.

--

**Author's Note:** **Augh!! Such a freakin long chapter! So many things inspired me! :D And out of all of it I still didn't get to one part that I wanted in it, which will be in the next chapter (Sorry Lily!) So yeah keep on reading! Review please!!**


End file.
